


【红a咕哒】藤丸立香观察日记

by Poppoppoppo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppoppoppo/pseuds/Poppoppoppo
Summary: 召唤设定是用圣晶石，但是扔到池子里可能什么都召唤不出来有点非的立香设定和原著有出入
Relationships: 红A咕哒
Kudos: 8





	【红a咕哒】藤丸立香观察日记

【红a咕哒】藤丸立香（咕哒男）观察日记  
记录员：XXX

12/10 9.30  
立香终于召唤出一个四星从者了。

12/10 9.45  
英灵自我介绍叫エミヤ，听起来生前像个日本人（？）  
而且我怎么觉得这位英灵先生刚看到立香的眼神有点怪？  
很…惊讶以及怀念？？不不不，不知道怎么说。就是感觉和其他被召唤的英灵不一样的感觉。  
话说立香真的难得手气好这么一次。晚上问问能不能加餐。

12/10 20.24  
新来的エミヤ先生会做饭！而且特别美味！  
做了日式料理，果然生前是日本人吧。  
好吃到爆，立香也吃了超多。  
喜欢エミヤ先生！

12/15 10.34  
エミヤ绝对是新一代好男人！  
男友力爆棚！  
感觉对谁都很好，特别是对立香。  
可以理解，毕竟是御主呀

12/16 14.45  
立香也很喜欢エミヤ  
因为立香刚刚把myroom的从者换成了エミヤ。  
关系进步的好快…

12/18 8.40  
早饭味道有点怪…

12/18 9.00  
问了一圈大家都觉得怪。果然不是我一个人味觉出了问题。

12/18 9.18  
问清楚了，早饭是立香做的   
是立香在エミヤ的帮助下做的  
怎么说呢，立香的手艺不是说不好，但是就是普通的好吃。没有エミヤ做的好吃。  
据说有早起的工作人员看到立香和エミヤ一起进了厨房。大约一个多小时后才出来。

12/18 10.00  
还在想着早饭。辛苦エミヤ了。教了一个多小时。  
虽然是普通的好吃，但是能感觉到立香的努力呢。  
可喜可贺。  
ps. 看到今天立香精神特别好，应该是因为帮助准备早饭而高兴吧。  
pps.努力的立香真可爱

12/22 21.35  
最近感觉立香和エミヤ走的特别近是怎么回事？ 听说立香会早起和エミヤ一起准备早饭，吃饭的时候两个人也一直坐在一起。最近去特异点立香也带着エミヤ。

12/25 16.35  
爆炸消息！  
立香和エミヤ在交往？？？？！！  
是因为有八卦的工作人员去问了立香，立香竟然点头了！  
嘛，我不是不同意英灵和御主恋爱，只是觉得差距有点大…  
活着的人和死了的人，又是主从…  
而且我一直忘不掉エミヤ第一次看见立香的眼神  
很微妙…

12/26 13.23  
但是能看出来立香很快乐。关系公开后两个人就基本粘一块了。  
只要立香高兴什么都行！  
就是这样么有原则！  
我有一种老母亲的心情，微妙  
ps.被爱情滋润的男人真的是 可口无比！！

1/1 新年快乐！  
我觉得我今天有点受刺激，但是我不能告诉任何人！  
（啧啧啧）！  
立香有东西忘在房间里了拜托我去拿。  
我发誓我不是故意的！  
我就是没找到那个东西在哪里我竟然傻子一样去衣柜找。  
我看到了什么！  
双马尾假发！！短裙！！黑丝吊带袜！！  
我要瞎了

1/1 11.45  
睡不着，满脑子假发短裙黑丝吊带袜。  
不过立香之前都没有这种癖好啊！  
一定是エミヤ先生！  
明摆着エミヤ喜欢这种调调的女装play然后让立香穿嘛！  
我看透你们了！

1/2 2.00  
失眠了  
满脑子立香穿女装的样子  
一定很美  
在床上更美

1/10 3.00  
小夫妻新婚  
闪瞎狗眼

1/12 7.30  
立香今天黑眼圈有点重啊  
怎么回事？

1/12 15.37  
吵架了？  
立香今天没和エミヤ说过一句话  
我都数着呢  
エミヤ也是，脸超差（黑）

1/12 20.00  
吵架了，果然  
吃饭都分开坐了  
不过吵架会和好的啊

1/15 12.00  
我很惊讶他们吵了什么  
到今天都没和好  
感觉两个人开始冷战了  
迦勒底因为他们俩大家都有点不敢说话。

1/16 7.45  
立香的眼睛有点肿，看起来昨晚哭了很久。  
是我把早饭送到立香屋子里的。立香说不好意思。  
我问他是不是吵架了  
立香没回答我，看起来也没有胃口吃饭。

1/16 20.00  
今天大家都很累，立香突然要求增加去各特异点的次数。  
几乎是轮着班来，有从者受伤了就送到医务室，别的从者顶上继续出发去特异点。  
立香一直跟着队伍。立香回来身上都是伤。  
从者队伍不包括エミヤ。

1/19 16.00  
这三天不知道怎么熬过来的。迦勒底一直处于出发去特异点-回来治疗-继续出发的巡回中。  
立香今天回来，所有人都觉得他已经撑不住了。  
身上都是血，看起来没有力气。  
大家都不知道发生了什么，我也不知道。我只是隐约感觉和エミヤ有关。

1/19 20.00  
立香又去了特异点回来了，几乎是被扶着回来的状态。  
医生已经要强制立香进医务室躺着了，被立香拒绝了。  
立香去了召唤室…

1/19 20.30  
立香三天时间集齐了30颗圣晶石。要是换平常这要花起码一礼拜。  
我感觉到立香想要召唤谁，我不知道是谁，我有点害怕。  
我怕立香会伤害到他自己。

1/19 20.45  
最后三颗石头召唤出了女神伊斯塔。  
然后立香就被推进了急救室。

1/19 20.45  
我终于知道エミヤ看立香的眼神为什么奇怪了。  
这位伊斯塔，和立香长得有点相似。  
不如说，伊斯塔就想女装后的立香。  
这位女神…是之前和エミヤ有什么故事吗？

1/20 9.00  
立香依旧在昏迷。我带着熟伊斯塔悉一下迦勒底。  
遇到了エミヤ。

1/20 9.00  
エミヤ认识伊斯塔。我看到エミヤ的眼神。  
从最初的惊讶到喜悦。（？）  
伊斯塔不认识他。  
我觉得唯一可以解释的是，エミヤ认识伊斯塔这具身体的主人。

1/20 22.00  
立香还是没有醒

1/22 8.00  
立香醒了！ 然后所有人都被拦在了医务室外面。  
医生说立香需要休息。  
エミヤ貌似去找医生说想看一下立香。被医生拒绝了。  
ps.干得好  
pps.我觉得医生也察觉到了什么

1/23 8.00  
我去看了立香。医生觉得我不会吵到立香就放我进去了

1/23 8.00  
立香瘦了很多。  
像是在花季却被风雨吹打，掉了花瓣的花。  
立香开口问我新来的从者怎么样。  
我说她有些自责，毕竟你是当着她的面晕过去的。  
立香没接话。过了很久才又问我，エミヤ怎么样了。

1/23 8.15  
エミヤ过的不好。  
伊斯塔不记得他。医生也不允许他来看立香。  
我没说话。  
立香也没再问，只是用很轻的声音说，  
他一定很开心。

1/25 11.35  
立香还是躺在医务室。  
エミヤ被允许探望立香。  
医生说他其实不建议立香现在就和エミヤ见面，但是这是立香自己要求的。

1/25 12.00  
我藏在医务室出来的拐角。  
我怕他们吵起来，这样子我好歹还能进去劝架。  
但是我什么都没听到。

1/25 12.30  
半小时后エミヤ出来了。  
但是他没有离开。他看着已经关上的病房门，就这样看了很久。

1/25 14.00  
エミヤ离开了。  
我进房间想看看立香有没有事。  
立香没有察觉我进来了。  
我看着他就这样呆呆的看着窗，  
连眼泪都没有。

1/27 13.15  
立香终于恢复过来了。虽然医生强调需要休息但是立香坚持要开始工作。

1/27 14.00  
立香带上了エミヤ。毕竟エミヤ也是这里的主要战力。  
几乎没有眼神接触，立香对エミヤ。  
而エミヤ确是欲言又止的样子。

1/31 15.35  
立香的身体差不多好了。果然是年轻人啊。  
立香也不再粘着エミヤ了，myroom的从者也换了。  
其实也不是不再粘着，只是没有像以前一样带着爱慕去接触了。现在エミヤ对于立香，只是一个从者而已。  
而エミヤ呢？不知道。带着愧疚补偿的心或者是回头的心，但是这颗心不会再轻易地被接受了。

2/20 13.00  
今天天气真好。  
立香拿石头又砸了个新从者出来。  
四星的！  
emmm…新人长得还不错？  
我觉得立香笑的很开心


End file.
